


SHIFT (in you and i)

by trilobites



Series: the one where they're neighbors [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Casual Sex, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Undernegotiated Kink, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilobites/pseuds/trilobites
Summary: Hinata Shouyou is insistent. Sakusa endures. But seriously, wash your fucking hands, Hinata.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: the one where they're neighbors [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806418
Comments: 24
Kudos: 295





	SHIFT (in you and i)

**Author's Note:**

> Please be mindful of the tags before moving forward.

The Black Jackals home gymnasium was a short commute for Hinata, who had been loath to leave his bike back home in Miyagi when he moved to the city. The poor thing had probably been sitting there, unused since the last time that he’d visited for Golden Week. Most days he took the rail, which was how he’d learned nearly a month after starting training with the Jackals that Sakusa was living in his apartment complex. In all that time, Sakusa had never once said hello to him outside of their practices. In fact, he hadn’t even known that Hinata was his neighbor, apparently. When they’d seen each other outside the entrance to the building, Sakusa had been as surprised as Hinata himself.

“Oh, hello, Omi-san. Are you visiting someone?"

Sakusa had frowned. “No, I live here. Don’t tell me that you do, too.”

“I do, too.”

“Okay. Well, good night, then.”

He’d opened the door for Hinata, but said nothing as they rode the elevator up to their respective floors (Sakusa the fourth and Hinata the sixth after him). And then that was the end of that. Or should have been.

It wasn’t.

Hinata was standing near the doors of the car, fingers tight on the handhold. He’d been staring forward for the past ten minutes—at first because he was trying to ignore the fact that he’d ended up in the same train car as Sakusa, but now he was trying not to notice how Sakusa was staring at him. Hinata could feel his eyes trailing over him, though he wasn’t sure what Sakusa could be looking for. A bead of sweat trailed down Hinata’s temple. The car was crowded, full of salarymen whose ties had come loose at last, schoolchildren on their way home from their club activities, and Hinata’s teammate who wore a mask even though the first inklings of summer had wormed their way into a peaceful springtime.

The car slowed. His stop. Hinata stepped out, with Sakusa not far behind. He turned and smiled at him, and Sakusa averted his gaze. Rather than saying anything, Hinata walked toward the apartment in silence. He could take a hint. It was only when they were waiting in front of the elevator that he felt the agitation rolling off of Sakusa in thick, pulsing waves. How intense for someone who hadn’t even known that Hinata was his neighbor. Hinata raised his arm to readjust his cap, just to see what happened; Sakusa’s eyes followed the motion, hungry and furtive.

Ah, so that was how it was. Hinata bit his lip. This wasn’t a situation he could have predicted, but he found that he didn’t dislike it either. That the same Sakusa who strictly drew his boundaries and refused to play along with their teammates’ games was giving this kind of attention to him made his nape prickle with a strange anticipation. Maybe that was why it was easy for him to open his mouth to ask, “Are you getting a good look, Omi-san?”

Sakusa blinked. The surprise in his expression was only momentary. The next second, he raised an eyebrow at Hinata in a challenge. “So what if I am?”

The elevator arrived, and they both stepped inside, like it was a routine instead of a meeting of coincidence. Hinata was a little disappointed that he couldn’t see the rest of Sakusa’s face. Was he embarrassed? He couldn’t deny that the prospect filled him with curiosity.

“You don’t have to look only,” Hinata said, voice light like they were discussing their preferences between Molten and Mikasa.

“Don’t,” Sakusa said. Didn’t he know that there had never been a more surefire way of making sure that Hinata did something than by telling him not to? Hinata stepped closer, enough that he could feel the heat coming from Sakusa. Apparently he didn’t need to see Sakusa’s entire face to spot his embarrassment. It was unexpectedly cute. “Don’t fucking touch me.”

Hinata smiled. Sakusa wore a mask during all seasons and kept a distance between himself and those around him. He also raced for the ball on the court and wiped sweat from his brow and accepted congratulatory claps on the back from their seniors with pride in his eyes. “Omi-san, your masks don’t really hide everything.”

At this, Sakusa did show him his face. He yanked down his mask and glared. “I’m not trying to hide anything.”

“So you _were_ staring at me on the train ride.”

No denial came forth from Sakusa, whose stop on the fourth floor was announced with an unceremonious ‘ding!’ Hinata stared at Sakusa and reached to press the button to shut the doors.

“I live on the sixth floor.”

“I know. You’ve already told me this before.”

“We’re neighbors.”

“You aren’t neighbors just because you live in the same building.”

“Is it okay if I fuck you?”

“Stop being vulgar, Hinata,” he said, but it still didn’t stop him from gasping out “Fuck” when Hinata dragged him into the entryway of his apartment and pushed him up against the door.

“Can I fuck you now, Omi-san?” He licked up the line of Sakusa’s neck, hands pressing insistently at his skin through the thin fabric of his t-shirt. It was a little taxing to stand on his tiptoes, but Sakusa was sagging against the door, his breaths coming out in heavy pants.

“Fine. Yes. Obviously I was going to let you.”

“I have to make sure.”

Sakusa huffed. “At least fucking wash your hands. Did you even shower properly?”

Hinata laughed, but pulled back to comply with Sakusa’s demands. “Of course I did.”

“You could try not saying that like I’m asking something stupid. Do you know how gross your sweat is?” There was none of his usual bite in the words, just a low thrum of irritation.

As they took turns in the bathroom, Hinata observed the flush concentrated in Sakusa’s cheeks. Even in the middle of the longest rallies, Sakusa managed to remain collected. Years of experience on the court, playing for years at a level that Hinata had only started to dream about at the tender age of fifteen. He would enjoy making Sakusa lose that cool of his.

Hinata wasn’t gentle when he pushed Sakusa’s jacket off his shoulders, or when he yanked off the rest of his clothes and pushed him onto his hands and knees on the bed—a twin really only big enough for one of them, maybe not Sakusa, whose feet would probably hang off the end. Sakusa went along with it (“Are you always this mannerless?” “Oh, sorry. Do you want it gentler?” “No.”). Apparently, Sakusa was more than okay with being fucked. Apparently, Sakusa was going to remain sulky all the while. Heat was building in the pit of Hinata’s stomach. If Sakusa wanted to sulk, then he would give him something good to sulk about.

Hinata slicked up his hand with lube and reached around to begin tugging on Sakusa’s cock, working it up from half-hardness until it was straining and heavy in his hand. Hinata corkscrewed his fist up and down the length of Sakusa, who was gasping for breath and trembling.

“You’re usually so distant, Omi-san, but you’re actually kind of cute, aren’t you?”

“What the actual fuck?” His elbows were trembling. His cock was leaking already. Hinata swiped up the pre-cum from the tip to spread around the slick, swollen head. Sakusa’s reactions were cute, and Hinata couldn’t help it if that was how it was. He told Sakusa as much, only to receive an emphatic, “So you’re a talker.”

Hinata paused. “Well, not always. If you don’t like it, then I can be more ‘strong and silent.’ Is that your taste, Omi-san?”

Sakusa’s neck flushed. Hinata made a low noise in his throat and gently squeezed his cock, which hadn’t flagged one bit. This was too fun.

“Maybe you like it when I say embarrassing things. I like that, too. I think I’ll keep doing it and play with you until you’re ready to burst. What do you think about that?” 

Sakusa moaned in assent, with a quiet “Okay” bitten out. “Just…no back door stuff. And let me lie down.”

Hinata grinned at Sakusa as they readjusted their positions. He gave him a thumbs up. “Okay, Omi-san.”

Sakusa smacked his hand away. “And stop doing that if you want me to stay hard.”

Hinata slotted easily in between Sakusa’s legs, and he shifted the gangly length of them so he could angle his arm just right. He wrapped his hand around Sakusa’s cock and jerked it back to full hardness. Like this, he could see Sakusa’s face, the way that the moles on his forehead moved when his brow furrowed. Hinata commented on it.

“It’s cute how you part your hair to show them off, Omi-san. They’re kind of sexy.”

“God, fuck off.” He was definitely sulking now. Hinata itched to see more of it.

He reached into one of the drawers in the closet next to the bed and pulled out the red cocktie. The silicone had enough give to be comfortable, but not so much that it would give no stimulation. Hinata held it up on display.

“I want to put this on you.”

Sakusa stared at it, interest clear in his face. “Then what?”

“You’ll last extra long, and I have more time to play with you.”

“You make this sound like it’s volleyball.”

Hinata blinked at him. “Omi-san, you’re so right.”

He giggled when Sakusa rolled his eyes, and he looped the cocktail around the base of his shaft. Sakusa moaned when he adjusted the cinch. His entire face was pink now. Hinata allowed himself a moment to feel accomplishment, before he lowered his hand down to brush a finger over the smooth underside of Sakusa’s balls. The reaction was immediate: Sakusa jerked in place and cried out. Hinata pulled his finger away.

“Yes?”

Sakusa exhaled loudly. “Yes.”

Hinata took the permission. He lubed up his hand again and slowly added more fingers, until all five of them were cupped around Sakusa’s balls. With his prick flushed and glistening from the lube, Sakusa made an obscene picture. Hinata tugged on his balls lightly, and was rewarded with a shout. Of course, he was still hard in spite of the discomfort. The cocktie had seen to that.

There was no relief coming for Sakusa. Hinata wasn’t done with him at all; he kept his hand on Sakusa’s balls, bouncing and squeezing them in his palm. Sakusa’s discomfort was evident. Between the fullness of his cock and the constant handling of his balls, he was squirming with it. Hinata took it all in and palmed at his own hardening dick.

“Poor Omi-san.”

“Shut up,” Sakusa gasped, no heat in his voice at all. His eyelids were heavy and he looked desperate, thrusting his hips up to seek out stimulation anywhere but his balls. The motion only made his cock bounce, and probably only heightened the sensation of the tie constricting it. Hinata pushed him down by the hip and watched him struggle.

“You seem like you’re ready to come.”

“ _Obviously_.”

“What do you need?”

Sakusa grit his teeth. “Touch my dick.” It was jarring to hear his matter-of-fact voice being used to talk about something like this. Hinata swallowed.

“Okay, Omi-san.” He grabbed Sakusa’s cock again and felt it throb in his hand. He laughed, sliding his fist up and down in a slow, fluid motion. “You really needed this, didn’t you?”

Sakusa groaned. He wasn’t sulking anymore. There seemed to be no thoughts running through his mind as he let Hinata stimulate his cock with the same attentiveness that he’d been giving his balls. Hinata increased the pace, until Sakusa was fucking up into his fist with rough, short thrusts. He wasn’t loud (unsurprising), but he was eager.

“Fuck, going to come.”

Hinata pulled his hand away with zero preamble. At that, Sakusa’s eyes flew open and he glowered. “Hinata, what the fuck?” he snapped.

“It’s no fun if you’re the one who gets everything he wants out of this.”

“How is that—” Sakusa sat up, indignant and practically seething. Hinata’s eyes went down to his dick bouncing in between his legs. He couldn’t help smiling crookedly. There was no avoiding the fact that Sakusa noticed this, too. “Fuck off! Like you weren’t getting off on tugging my balls.”

Hinata widened his eyes and tilted his head. “Am I supposed to come from tugging on your balls, Omi-san?”

Sakusa’s nostrils flared, but he didn’t say anything outright. He was assessing him. The end result of his calculations was this: “What do you want?”

Hinata stroked his chin with his clean hand. “A high five.”

“What?”

“Yes, a high five. During a game. Or practice.” He grinned with all his teeth. “You’re stingy about those, so I think it would make everyone really jealous.”

Sakusa let out a scoff of disbelief. “Seriously?”

“I know it’ll be difficult for you, so I’ll give you some time to think about it.”

“What? Wait, Hinata, what—”

Hinata knocked him back down onto the bed and reapplied lube straight from the bottle over the tip of his dick. He stroked it without mercy, using the same rhythm that had Sakusa aching to come just minutes earlier. Sakusa’s hips bucked, and he was cursing at Hinata, who paused intermittently for just long enough to make Sakusa miss his touch. Sakusa sobbed. Yes, he’d completely lost his cool now. Hinata had done that. He let the triumph wash over him, felt how it made his whole body tingle with pleasure.

“So, about that high five—”

“Yes! Fine! Yes, I’ll do it! Fuck you, Hinata Shouyou, you degenerate fuck!” Sakusa really looked like he was ready to burst.

“Good.” Hinata loosened the cinch around the base of Sakusa’s cock and tugged on it. All it took was two pulls before Sakusa was spilling over his fist and crying out, louder than he’d been the entire time. His cum was hot and thick, dripping down the back of Hinata’s hand and wrist. Even his agitation seemed to be forgotten in the throes of orgasm.

Afterwards, Hinata helped Sakusa clean up, and was even more surprised that he accepted said help. They stood in the bathroom and washed off the drying coat of lube from their fingers in a companionable silence. Then Sakusa straightened himself up and picked up the face mask that Hinata had rudely thrown to the floor of the entryway. They said their goodbyes, politely like they hadn’t just fucked.

“Good night, Omi-san.”

“Good night.”

“Don’t forget our promise!”

Sakusa looked over his shoulder, unimpressed. “Like you’d let me.”

* * *

The next time at practice, Sakusa did keep his end of the deal. A particularly smooth receive transitioned into the perfect opportunity for Hinata to set for Sakusa, who had been developing a stronger spin on the ball. Before Hinata had even thought to expect it, Sakusa had come over and lifted his hands in the air. Unsuspectingly, foolishly, Hinata had followed suit.

Sakusa then slapped his palms with so much force that he felt it in the marrow of his bones. Tears prickled at his eyes, and Sakusa walked away after saying “Nice toss.” From the opposite side of the net, Bokuto and Atsumu stared at Sakusa like a third mole had joined the limited real estate on his forehead. Hinata had no wherewithal to pay any mind to them. He ran to the sideline to clutch onto the cool, smooth casing of his water bottle and curse the day he underestimated Sakusa Kiyoomi.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no one to blame except myself for this story, which I imagine will stay one-off unless a meteorite strikes me and demands more. Title is from a horny song known as "SHIFT" by SHINee.
> 
> Thank you for reading through another edition of cock and ball torture. If you want to get updates every time I post something new (perhaps another edition of cock and ball torture some day), please subscribe to my author page as that will deliver the updates to your inbox directly. I am on [twitter](http://twitter.com/catspizzas) most days.


End file.
